Claere Waters
Claere Waters is a Dornish warrior currently in the service of the current King in the North, Jon Snow. Personality and Appearance Claere is considered quite beautiful despite her warrior lifestyle. Rather than cut her dirty-blonde hair short, she keeps it tied in a bunch to be worn under a helmet. She is quite tanned, due to her Dornish heritage and has the traditional 'Stony' Dornish trait of purple eyes. She is quite sharp, and not afraid to butt heads with some of Westeros' equally intelligent people, such as Tywin Lannister, somebody whom she frequently stated was one of the few people that had the regal bearing and presence of a true king. She does however have a habit of making rash, quick, and generally stupid decisions, particularly trying to fight a fully armed and armoured Meryn Trant with a kitchen knife. She is not ambitious and has no large plan for herself or the world, just to ensure she lives to a ripe old age, to, in her own words 'fuck the God of Death over.' History Early Life Born to an unknown father in the Crownlands by Allyria Dayne, Claere was brought back to Starfall shortly after birth, to be raised as a proper Dayne, but she always felt ostracized by her family. Given House Dayne's loyalty to House Martell, which led to a close friendship between herself and Prince Oberyn of Dorne, she spent most of her adolescence in or around Sunspear, where she claims in her youth to have seduced Prince Doran the night before his marriage. She was present, at age 16 for the duel between Prince Oberyn and Lord Edgar Yronwood, and joined him in his self-imposed exile to the free cities. It is in this time in Braavos that she meets a Dancing Master, who sways her beliefs from no gods, to one god, Death. Further, she learns from Oberyn how to fight with a spear, as well as how to fight with a Dothraki Arakh after a journey to Vaes Dothrak. She hears about the entirety of Robert's Rebellion while working as a sellsword in Myr and finds out about the death of her Uncle and Aunt, Arthur and Ashara, after leaving a brothel in Lys. Recent Events It is unknown what happened between the end of Robert's Rebellion and her return to Westeros, weeks before the death of the at-the-time Hand of the King, Jon Arryn. No longer in contact with her family she wandered the Reach until her services were hired to protect Margaery Tyrell when word of her marriage to Renly Baratheon made her a valuable hostage. However, after Renly's death and Margaery's betrothal to King Joffrey Baratheon, she was dismissed and found company in the form of Ser Bronn of the Blackwater and Tyrion Lannister. It is also during this time she meets with Lady Olenna Tyrell, and the two frequently discussed her experiences in Essos. Shortly before the Purple Wedding, she is asked by Lady Olenna to purchase the poison used to kill King Joffrey, the Strangler. Before Tyrion's trial, she is approached by Cersei Lannister, who tells her to convince Bronn not to fight for Tyrion if a trial by combat is declared. She refuses, telling Cersei that after Bronn, his next choice for a champion would be Jaime and that neither of them want to see him cut down. She is present for the fight between Prince Oberyn and Ser Gregor Clegane, and is visibly distraught at the sight of the battle's outcome. After the trial, Jaime and Bronn are able to gain her assistance in infiltrating the Dornish capital of Sunspear to rescue Princess Myrcella Baratheon, however, Myrcella is poisoned before they can return her to King's Landing. Upon her return she hears rumors of 'Wolves howling in the North' and rides to assist Jon Snow in retaking Winterfell. During the battle she kills several Boltons, Umbers and Karstarks, including Harald Karstark, the head of House Karstark. Afterwards, she stands behind Jon, believing she has discovered a person worth more than the coin for a next meal, proclaiming him King in the North with the rest of the Northern Lords and the Free Folk.